


Experiment: Pollen

by Starlight_Roses



Series: Experiment: XXX [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Job, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, F/M, Guy Cecil/Reader - Freeform, Humiliation, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Roses/pseuds/Starlight_Roses
Summary: Jade found a foreign powder on a monster and decides to look into it.  But he requires a little more in-depth research with some unknowing test subjects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to get this little piece of smut out of my mind! It sucks there aren't many Guy Cecil x Reader fanfics out there so I figure I might as well try. :) Haven’t done smut in years, and fanfiction in general for a while, so hope it doesn’t suck too badly! Hope you all enjoy!

It was one of those lazy Saturdays you hear so many talk about.  A warm sun, a cool breeze, the birds chirping their happy duets, and a tad smell of the ocean at the pier.  Everyone usually went along their business in a slower fashion. All, except for Jade Curtiss. The eccentric doctor stowed himself away in his Grand Chokmah lab, eagerly researching the groups’ findings over the week.  All were extractions from monsters they've taken down, of course. That demented mad-man loved dissecting things down to the very core, the essence of their being. What is their intelligence cap? What makes them tick? How tiny were the vessels in their body?  Jade needed to know it all.

Staring down at the lab rats, he marked every detail, every effect it had, and so far there were none.  The strange golden powder came from some unknown flower-like monster on the Mushroom Road. It attacked them as they were attempting to harvest some Rugnican Death Caps for Luke’s mother.  Upon its defeat, a sack of the powder revealed itself within one of the many injuries it sustained. There weren't many notes on the powder, in fact, the usual paralysis powder was mustard yellow in color.  So where did this one come from and what does it do if it doesn’t paralyze someone? _Note:  20 minutes with no changes, perhaps time delay effect._  Jade scrawled the non-conclusive results and theory on his clipboard when a gentle knock slightly drifted him out of his thoughts.

“Come in.”

You come in carrying a hoard of scrolls, as many as you can within your arms, “Hey Jade, just coming in to drop this off for that thing you’re researching.”

“Ah, very good. Just leave them next to me.”

“Sure.”

You stumbled over, trying to get a grip on the varying sized scrolls threatening to fall over.  Unfortunately they do and hit the floor with loud clunks and clanks next to Jade, comically hitting his leg and rolling over behind him.  He sighs, eyeglasses glinting with some annoyance, “Why don't you ever carry things in parcels to your suit your capacity?”\

You huffed and roll your eyes slightly, this old talk again, “Why waste my time making two trips when I can do it in one go?”

“So you seek to waste time by picking them up and fixing them?”  He doesn’t move from his spot, you sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  You wave him off to bend down and re-roll the scrolls, fixing them into a nicer pile next to him, “Anything so far?”

“Inconclusive.  More tests are needed it seems.”

You just shrug, “Eh, it’s been only so many minutes.”  As you fixed the last of the scroll you swear you saw Jade stiffen ever so slightly before he relaxed.  You weren’t too sure if you just imagined it so you brushed it off. With the last scroll fixed and piled, you waved as you headed out, “Later, Jade.  Let me know if you need anything.”

“Oh, not to worry, you’ve done enough.”  He turns to you watch you leave. As the door clicks behind you, he turns back to look at the new activity the lab rats have engaged in with his trademark, devious smirk.  He mutters under his breath, “More than enough...”

 

Your office was not too far off from Jade’s, maybe a good 5 minute walk across the palace hallways.  You think by being Jade’s assistant you’d be moved closer, but with the lack of rooms and competition of keeping space amongst the senior workers, you were placed a little far off.  You hummed a merry little tune as you walked back with a skip. It’s a lovely morning and the sight of beautiful roses along the way made you think of your beloved crush: his Majesty’s rappig walker, Guy Cecil.  Your heart matched your steps as it warmed and aflutter, your mind swimming with his portrait. His bright smile, his lean, muscular body, and those beautiful teal eyes… You could just stare at that absolutely gorgeous man all day and all night…  You blush almost giggle out loud at the memory of Guy bringing you lunch and flowers on random occasions always with the reason of worrying about you and wanting to see your smile. ...That damn flirt… Good thing Jade doesn’t know of your secret crush, he would never let you live it down.   _I hope he swings by with lunch soon!_

Your fingers start to tingle a little as you got to your office door.  Lifting your fingers up you see some pretty, golden powder on your hands.  Curiously, you lifted it to your nose to smell it but you done it a tad too hard.  The golden pollen and its spores lodged into your nose and went down your throat. It smelled sweet and tasted sweet, like a nice mix of honey and flowers.  Wait… this wasn’t the thing that Jade was researching, right? _Oh shit, should I go back and tell him…?  ...Nah, I should be fine, right…? Then again, Jade does have weird stuff all over his office.  Maybe I should let him know? Or hell, maybe it was dried gold ink from one of those old scrolls.  Stop overreacting!_

Trying not to let it gnaw at your worry, you walked into your office, closing the door behind you and headed to your personal bathroom to wash it off.  Feeling a bit better about the situation, you headed back to your desk to get started on the minor duties you let accumulate.

“All right… so put back these monster encyclopedias and to get started on the-” you gasp as a sudden heat rush shot to your core.  The intensity shocked you as one by one, your sanity and rationale unraveled.

Heat pooled between your legs, making you extremely uncomfortable as you shifted around to contain it.   Your breath labored as your eyes half-lidded to this unknown euphoric feeling. Your nipples aching and yearned to be toyed with.  You let out an indecent moan… “What...”

You lie in your chair for a few good minutes, debating on what to do and what’s going on.  It didn’t take long before you realized you were actually extremely aroused. But then there’s the question of why and how it happened.  Nothing came to mind at first until you remembered about the powder and how you ingested a minor sneeze of the substance. _Should I call Jade…?!  ...And then what? Tell your boss how horny you are?  I think not…!_ You choked a gasp as a throb of intense desire pulsed through your hot body.  Not being able to stand it anymore, you pressed against your sensitive nerves in an attempt to quell it.  You whimpered, it only made it worse.

 _Well, no one is around…_  You finally resolved to yourself.  You closed your window blinds and placed everything on your desk nicely on the floor.  Finally sitting on your desk, you sighed, resolved in your new task: You needed a release and fast!

Rolling down your standard navy blue leggings just enough to release the heat that had been generated you sighed in content at the cool AC air hitting your hot skin.  Slowly stroking your bundle of nerves, you quietly moan through your lips as you close your eyes. It was time to fantasize like you do every night about the same man.

 

_“(Y/N)...” Guy breathes on your neck as he massages your thighs, his body pressed against you, adding to the already burning heat of your core.  You whimper and cling to him hard, nails scratching his naked upper half in anticipation._

_“Guy… please...”  You begged him. The words dripping off your kiss-swollen lips like smooth syrup._

_“Oh my (Y/N), so lewd…” he raised one of his hands to pinch and twist your nipple, you yelp and fling your head back from surprise and pleasure, “so depraved...”, he licks your neck, “so dirty…  just for me.” He trails the hand on your thigh to tease your sensitive spot._

_You buck your hips into his hand, whining, “Please-Eep!”  The hand that was on your core had roughly grabbed your hip and shoved your lower half back down in place._

_“Now now, (Y/N).  You know the rules:  be a good little pet and your master will reward.”  You swallowed hard and nodded, using all of your willpower to keep yourself in check.  He lifts your chin with his pointer finger and rubs your bottom lip gently with his thumb.  Your lips slightly parts for him. You weren’t sure what he wanted to do to your mouth, but you guessed since his black tights were still on it wasn’t his dick he wanted in your mouth… yet._

_He presses his lips to yours and slickly glides his tongue into your cavern, your tongues doing tango on the floor of your mouth.  You moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him closer. The hand that was laid on your breast moved to the back of your head and gripped your hair.  When you pull away from the kiss, you laid on his silk bed sheet, a sex-crazed hormonal mess. He smirks, looking down at your frame, “Beautiful… and such a good pet. I think you deserve a reward.”_

_He rips off his tights and yanks you into position.  You don’t care, you needed him badly. In fact, you loved his rough handling of you, it drove you wild.  As evident by the heavy smell of arousal that filled his room and the sopping mess of your lower half. Grabbing his cock, he moves it to the rim of your entrance, “Are you ready?”_

_You nodded quickly, “Ye-AAAGH!!”_

_He didn’t really wait for your response, he didn’t really want to.  He shoved his dick into you with little mercy and began pounding into you, his hands gripped your waist tightly. The force of his thrusts were enough to make you bounce hard against him.  You were a screaming mess, delirious from the pleasure that your lover was bestowing upon you._

_“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!  Oh Yulia, yes!!!” Your nails roughly scratching his backs, most likely leaving evidence of your love making.  “Don’t stop, Guy!!! Please-!! Oh fuck, Yulia, yes, yes!!”_

_He grunts, amused at your dirty talk, “Hrgh-!  So-dirty-! Ugh!! Fuck, yes-!” He groaned out in pleasure as he kept his brutal pace, “You’re so good for me-!”_

_Your release came quickly, electricity shot all throughout your body.  Guy didn’t relent in his movements, he continued to pound as he watched with lust-filled eyes and that sexy, filthy smirk of his at your writhing body.  Drool slid down your face at the the corner of your mouth, your eyes rolled to the back, your head pushed down into the soft bed, sweat glistening off your skin, and the bed coated with your cum.  You were a dirty, orgasmic-high mess._

_Still coming down from your high, you didn’t even register him pulling out and walking away for a bit.  You were too busy catching your breath to notice him moving the floor mirror closer to the bed. Next thing you knew, you yelped as he picked you up and jammed his length inside you once more with you facing the mirror and your back against his chest.  You moaned loudly and let the back of your head rest against his shoulder as he bounced you on and off his dick._

_“Don’t turn away,” he demanded, “I want you to watch yourself being fucked.”_

_You whimpered and lifted your head, blushing hard at the display you were made to watching.  It was humiliating, it was degrading, and yet it was so fucking hot. It was so damn spicy just watching his dick sliding in and out of your tight hole with ease.  Your holes were made for him and him alone._

_“Do you like this?”  He whispered harshly in your ear, hands tightly gripping your thighs to keep you in place, “being fucked by your coworker?  By your boss’ friend?”_

_All you did was moan, feeling your insides tighten by his humiliating words.  When you didn’t respond within the seconds he shifted his body weight to smack your ass cheek, you yelped, “Answer me!”_

_“Y-Yes-!” You managed to choke out, “I love taking your dick, Guy!”_

_He smirks, “Good.”_

_As much as he’d love to continue hearing your little dirty phrases and fucking your brains out, he felt his release approaching quickly.  His thrusting became erratic as he picked up the pace a bit more, groaning, “I-I love you, (Y/N)-! Guh-!” His orgasm hits him hard as he pumps you full of his release and then some.  His semen spills out and drips down your ass onto the floor, pooling under you as your second release overtook you, your cum spewing all over the mirror and floor._

_“I love you, Guy-!!”_

 

“Guy!!  Oh, Yulia!  Guy!!”

 

You nearly screamed as your orgasm took over in real life, your fluids gushed from your body and spills onto your desk and a few feet in front of you, “Oh Guy...” you shakily and quietly moan.  Slowing your movements down, you relaxed a little to come down from your high. You smiled and blushed with the afterglow of masturbation. After a minute of lying there, you sit up from your desk, satisfied by your release. But the beautiful blush that graced your face turns pale as a ghost.  Guy stands in front of your door with lunch in his hand, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s part 1, everyone! I hope you liked it! I will be posting part 2 shortly by the weekend. :) It really had been so long since I wrote any smut, or fanfiction really. I’ve been meaning to finish my Ignis story as well before if I do go on to work on other long term writing projects (most likely I will, long live fanfiction!!). I’m not really taking any requests, but if you do recommend something that gets my juices stirring (haha, get it? …..Okay, I’ll stop now...), I might actually just take up that challenge! :) Enjoy your week, everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, everyone!! Here we go!! Hope you enjoy! :)

“Gu-Guy…?!”  You squeaked with dread.  Holy fuck, how long has he been standing there?!  Long enough evidently by his stiff frame and shocked expression.  Maybe the ground will swallow you whole into the Qliphoth to spare you a fraction of embarrassment.  Shit, you did wish he’d come by with lunch, just earlier! How the hell did you know you were going to get extremely horny and masturbate on your desk?!  Shit, you also just remembered, in your haste to close up everything else to hide your new-coming dirty secret you forgot to lock your door. A million thoughts ran through your mind in the awkward seconds that had passed by.  Is it possible to die of embarrassment?

 

It was a sunny day and Guy just finished walking His Majesty’s rappigs.  He was tired and wanted a lunch -cough-date-cough- with his favorite person, (Y/N).  He looked forward to the days where he’d visit you in your office and chat, eat, and laughed until the last minute of your lunches ticked.  Today’s lunch was slow roasted rappigs. Kidding, he would never do such a thing, even if he was having a rough time with them.

“Hope (Y/N)’s in the mood for sausages!”  Oh the irony of his statement…

As he approached her door, he gave it a light knock, “(Y/N)?  You there?”

No response, odd.  Usually (Y/N) was in around this time since it’s getting really close to lunch time.  He was about to give another louder knock when he heard a faint moan. He blinked, “(Y/N)?  You okay? I’m coming in.”

Without waiting for a response he opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him.  The sight that laid before his eyes froze him to the core.

(Y/N) laid there on the desk in full view of their indecent shame masturbating roughly, moaning as quietly as possible.  Barely audible to anyone that happened to walk by, but now magnified to him, it was almost deafening. His eyes widened shock, mouth open but no sound could come out, feet frozen to the ground despite the heat rising to his face, and unbeknownst to him at the moment, the heat growing in his core.

“Guy!!  Oh, Yulia!  Guy!!” (Y/N) screamed as their orgasm wracked their body hard, shooting out their gratification all over the desk and floor.  He gulped hard, now painfully aware of his hardened member from your little unintended display. The silence of the room and (Y/N)’s labored breathing was deafening, he could hear the blood pulsing through his ears.  The AC was doing very little to cool down the situation or his excited friend.

After what felt like hours, (Y/N) lifted themselves off from their desk and froze on spot upon seeing their blonde friend at the door, “Gu-Guy…?!”

Guy’s deep blush was a stark contrast to (Y/N)’s now pale face.  Sheer terror had washed over the both of them.

He’d witness enough:  your masturbation, your squirting, your love confession, “I… uh…. L-lunch… brought...”  What else could he say? Even his quick reflexes weren’t quick enough to formulate a proper response.  He slapped his hand over his mouth in terror, he had just watched one of his best friends masturbate and he was trying to come up with an excuse for something.

 

Your mind, racing with a million thoughts simultaneously, could only stumble over a barely coherent sentence, “You… stood… ah… watched… umm… sorry…!!”  Oh my sweet, sweet Yulia Jue… He saw it all. Or maybe not everything, but most that mattered.

You just both stared at each other for the longest time, refusing to say a word lest the whole room explodes.  Guy’s hand still over his mouth breathing deeply in and out, it didn’t even occur to you to close your legs. Both of you needn’t worry long.

The throbbing heat between your legs returned as a little more fluid dripped down you, the pollen’s effects didn’t go away.  It’s still there and you were getting extremely aroused again, even worse, one of your secret fantasies had partially come true.  Guy walking in on you masturbating/orgasming and taking in the sight of your luscious body. This wasn’t good… It wasn’t going to go away until you were satisfied…

“I-I…” was all you could mutter, the flush returning to your face at your revived arousal.

“Y-You… like… me…?”  Guy stuttered out. Something was happening to him, his length was getting worse in throbbing.  The heat, the strange euphoric feeling… Sure he was turned on unintentionally but now it’s getting worse.

Your face burned with the brightness of sun, “Y…...eah… I-I… u-uh...”

Before you can register it, Guy was on top of you, lips pressing hard against yours engaging in a deep kiss.  Your gasp was muffled in surprise from his actions. _Am I dreaming…?_

Hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, both of you moaning a little too loudly for comfort given the setting.  His tongue poked at your lips requesting for access which you delightedly give him. Your tongues waltzed together in a beautiful and passionate dance.  He was a little rough but also gentle, it was filled with love and lust. Tears poked at your eyes in happiness. _If this is a dream, don’t let me wake up…_

You both parted for breath and stared longingly in each others eyes.  Both of you lost in the voids of deep love for one another. He got up briefly to shed himself from his clothes, gloves, and boots, you whimpered at the lack of contact.  Lifting yourself a little you watched as he undressed and admired the body of this man. Muscular arms, lean torso, a great ass, and a package that made you swallow hard. The length you’ve always fantasized he had was real, and he was thick.  Real thick. He turns back to you and smiles, “Like what you see?”

You nodded shyly, a little ashamed for staring.  Lorelei had sculpted and blessed this man well. He chuckles and repositions himself back between your legs, abandoning his clothes on your royal blue plush sofa and kissing you deeply.  His hands traced your body to land on your breasts to give it a firm squeeze and tease your nipples. You shakily moan and hugged him close, “Guy...”

His lips lowered from your lips to your neck, tenderly kissing each bit of your neck until he found that special spot that made you squirm.  His mouth and teeth latch on as he began to suck hard. It took him this long to finally have you and he was going to mark you as his own.

You moan and squirm, your pre-cum mixed orgasm cum painting your desk and Guy’s crotch as you wrapped your legs around his waist to pull him closer.  Thank Yulia Jue for these uniforms that covers the neck, that hickey he’s leaving was going to last for a while. Being satisfied with the dark mark he had left on your neck, he kissed it and moved to another spot to lay his claim on you, kissing each one with love and lust as he begun to trail downwards to your chest.  You sighed in content and played with his hair, smiling at your new love.

Guy hovers above your nipples and gives the tip a light lick, you gasp and buck your hips, “Guy!”  You squeaked. He grins in satisfaction. His hand grasps your breast once more and begins his oral attack on your nipple.  Sucking and biting gently, his other hand pinches your other nipple. You moan his name as his skilled tongue and hands worked on you. 

You grind your hips against his torso but he keeps you down with one hand, using the other to gently trace around your nipple with a cheeky smirk, “We’ll get to that soon enough, but first,” he lowers himself to come face-to-face of the source of your heat, “I want to taste this first.”  His mouth quickly latches onto you, you moan out, thrusting your head back in pleasure.

This man wasn’t just blessed with looks and fighting talent, his tongue knew magic.  With a flick of his tongue, a kiss from his lips, and a pull from his teeth, you were putty in his hands.  You grabbed his hair and cry out as his tongue and lips got to work. His tongue massaged your delicate nerves with expertise.  Up, down, left, right, circle, a pinch and pull, up, down, up, down. His tongue was merciless pleasing muscle. His fingers prodded your entrance and slipped in with ease, working hard to loosen you up for the prize at the end.  But first things first, he wanted to taste your orgasm.

You were getting real close to it too, you cried and writhed in ecstasy as he kept up his wonderful pace.  “Oh Guy…!”

He jammed his tongue into your entrance and with that you came, hard.  His mouth quickly latches onto your dripping source and sucks your throbbing heat, licking you clean of your sweet nectar.  Your grip on his hair slacks as you steadily come down from your high. He smirks, licking his lips and fingers of your satisfaction, “Mmm, I could get quite addicted to your essence.”

You face tingles in embarrassment and slap his arm, “Don’t joke like that, Guy!”

He laughs, “Who said I was joking?”

Pouting, not wanting him to have all the fun, you got off your desk and push him to sit on your sofa.  You didn’t give him time to object. You got down on your knees and took his length into your mouth. He groans in response, gently stroking your head in praise.  Gripping the base, you worked your way down his length. Kissing and licking the tip gently, you engulfed his entire length slowly. Sliding your swollen lips up and down the shaft using your hand to pump the base.  Occasionally you glanced up to see if you needed to adjust your ministrations, his face contorting with the pleasure you gave to him. His moans reverberates throughout your body, strengthening your resolve to keep going until the swordsman came in your mouth.

You gave it your best, licking and sucking the tip, bedding your tongue against his shaft as you bobbed your head up and down, pumping him hard, and using your free hand to fondle his sack.  His gentle petting became a fist in your hair as he snarled, “I’m coming-!”

You unintendedly pulled away to regain some breath as he came.  His hot seed spurting all over your face and tongue, dripping down onto your chest and lap while he came buckets all over you.  You blink in surprise, he held back a lot and released it all over you. You looked up, subconsciously licking your lips to taste his essence.  He tasted like the Malkuth ocean and Engeve apples. _I really can get addicted to his taste…_

The sight of your cum soaked body knocked a locked door within Guy.  He tried to bury his sinful feelings for you behind a door with the lock entitled “unrequited love”.  But here you were, drenched... stained... with his cum and his cum alone. It echoed at the door: _You were his.  You were his. You were his…_

Nearly all his self control flew out the window as you licked your lips.  With a growl, he grabs you off the floor and slammed you back down on your desk.  You yelped and watched as he positioned himself at your entrance. He looked down at you, his eyes dark, mouth twisted into a ravenous scowl, “(Y/N)...  If you don’t want to continue, tell me now… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I start...”

You twisted, a little nervous since you’ve never seen that face in real life, only in your fantasies.  You nodded, “Don’t stop…”

And with that, he slid himself right into you with ease, just like how you always dreamed off.  Your eyes rolled back into your head with pleasure, mouth agape. He felt even better in real life.  His cock filled every space of desire as he began to thrust into you. His grunts and your moans filled your decently sized office, the smell of sex permeated every corner of the room.  The AC no longer cooled you both down, it could not compare to the temperatures you both radiated. You were a moaning mess with your legs wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping your thighs as he pounded you into the desk.  You were probably making a little too much noise as you chanted each others names through your moans, but no cares were given. Your cores were overheating and you both couldn’t stop until it was satisfied.

The desk scraped and squeaked against the pressure as he relentlessly fucked you, catching up to your orgasms quickly.  He didn’t want it to end yet, but he needed this feral release, “(Y/N) I’m gonna…!! Ugh-fuck!!”

“M-Me-a-ahh!!  Too-!! Guy-fuck!!  Oh Lorelai, yes!!”

The flood of the orgasms hit hard, both of you in a mess as your body twists in pleasure wildy and his coursing through him.  He didn’t cease, continuously pumping his hot, creamy load into you until his dick was nothing more than a twitching muscle. Collapsing carefully onto you, you both lay in your sex evidence trying to slow down from your taboo session.  The clock ticked with every second you lay there, the world was quiet once more… Or not.

The same shock of hormones ravaged your bodies again, cores throbbing once more.  You looked at Guy, “G-Guy-! Should we-mmph!!”

He kissed you and began pumping again as if he didn’t just pump his overload into you at the Grand Chokmah palace in the “privacy” of your own office.  It was going to be a very long rest of your day…

 

“How did you know that was going to work?”  Emperor Peony smirked at his childhood friend, leaning against (Y/N)’s office wall.  Jade’s face remains monotone while scribbling his latest audio observations on the clipboard.

“I exposed a partial dose to the lab rats and they begun intercourse within a bit of time.”

Peony chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head, listening to the sounds of your fornication, “But how did you guarantee the intake of the pollen?”

Jade clicked the pen and returned it to his pocket, leaning against the wall next to him with his arms crossed, “By ritual.  (Y/N) never makes multiple trips unless deemed impossible, resulting the dropped scrolls next to me where I “conveniently” place some leftover powder.  The scrolls hit the powder, they clean it up and leave. The powder is left all over their hands and the habit of sniffing foreign substances they discover on their hand,” he tsked but smiled, “such a bad thing to do.  But it works in my favor.”

“That still doesn’t add up Guy’s exposure.”

“The closest bathroom is (Y/N) office, they wouldn’t have washed it until then.  They would touch the door handle, leaving the powder on the door and therefore passing it on to the next unfortunate soul:  Guy. Who quite generously takes frequent lunches with them around this time.” Jade took a handkerchief and wiped the door handle, “So filthy these things, and I don’t just mean the door.”

“You were sure he was going to intake it somehow?”

“Of course.  Human nature tends to cover their faces when embarrassed.  He wouldn’t have known the powder was on the door and would have covered his face when walking in on that little show.”

Emperor Peony raised his eyebrow at him, “Weren’t you concerned about literally poisoning them?  It made the rats horny, that doesn’t always give the same reaction to humans.”

“That’s why we experiment, your majesty.”  Jade’s glasses glint darkly, matching his demented smirk as he enjoyed the rest of his experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it folks! Hope you all liked it! I was originally gonna say that if I got hit with another inspiration I'll write another, aaaand I did. So I guess I'm turning this into a series the more I come across stuff. :)
> 
> I might make various characters x reader, alt. universes, or whatever. I'll note it if it does follow a story line or not. :) Kinda weird how it's all "Jade" experiments but the pairing is Guy, oh well~! xD Hope to see you guys around for the next part in the series~! ;) I got one other idea after the next part in the series, but after that, I don't really know what else (just like I originally was the first time I was writing this) to be inspired about. I did have thoughts of something like train sex but not exactly sure how that one will work... Oh welll, we'll see. *Shrugs*


End file.
